


fire in my veins dream deeply love, remind me i'm alive.

by HelenaMcCord



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Fix-It: s04e08 Silence in the Library, Episode: s06e08 Let's Kill Hitler, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Library River Song, Regeneration Angst (Doctor Who), Sort Of, it's an abandoned drabble but good writing, no beta we die like river song, one of the many many ways river could come back, so must post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenaMcCord/pseuds/HelenaMcCord
Summary: What bliss that was.
Relationships: The Doctor/River Song, Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	fire in my veins dream deeply love, remind me i'm alive.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [athensgift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athensgift/gifts).



> this is a little drabble that was meant to be longer ( and there is a longer version in the works! ) but i figured I'd post this anyway. also,, i've been told all my yowzah works from here on out and just river works have to be dedicated to max so. here we are. enjoy besties!!!
> 
> title from afterlife by hailee steinfeld.

River’s eyes flutter open with the first course of energy through her veins, coming in through a touch at her lips. Slowly, her hearts begin to beat again and her body feels warmer almost like she’s burning from the inside and freezing all at once. She feels that familiar rush of revival, the feeling associated with the beginning of regeneration. Just like all those times before, she welcomes it on instinct though she hates it all the same. The first thing she sees is straight blonde hair falling against her cheeks and shut eyes that she knows hold a beautiful green colour she could get lost in. There’s a distant comfort in knowing they’re mirroring their first kiss in Berlin with turned tables and an underlying grief in the kiss. But River doesn’t stay awake long enough to enjoy the purity of it before darkness takes over with the rest of her unsurity.

  
  
  


The Doctor, however, continues to cradle River with her lips and her hands reaching up to touch her cheeks. She’s burning up the rest of her regenerations, she knows, but she doesn’t know a better use for the new set she’s been given. There was no point in living for so long if not with her wife. She remembers dying on the steps of Berlin, the sweet release of death finally taking her when she awoke with a kiss from River like she was in Sleeping Beauty and River was the prince she’d waited for. “Hello, Sweetie,” River had uttered through the Doctor’s hoarse protests. The golden glow of regeneration energy had burst all around them, seeping into her skin from hers with an unbidden blissful edge to it that she would later come to associate with everything River Song. So it only felt right to return the favour after so long waiting, thinking of all the ways to finally be the one to save River from something as hellish as the Library. She hates to think of it now, but the only reason she had ever put River in the data core was because it had been fixed with a neural relay. She felt like there was no other option, but in the end there were thousands of alternate choices all too selfish to consider. She thought she would rupture time just to keep River in her arms a moment longer. Now it was unneeded as she pushed her lives into River to give her just one more they could spend together.

  
  
  


What bliss that was.


End file.
